Criminal Girls
by Hiruma Enma 01
Summary: Dia hanya mencoba melindungi. Baik dulu, sekarang, mau pun di masa yang akan datang. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya. Aku hanya bisa berada di sampingnya. Mengulurkan tanganku jika ia mambutuhkannya.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Criminal Girls

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Supernatural, a littel Romance, and maybe Humor

Character : Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, Ino, and Tsunade

Pair : —

Warning : Typo's, OoC, Bahas Jepang yang ngasal, kurangnya kata, dll.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Ket :

_Italic_ : Bahasa _Jepang atau bahasa yang bukan bahasa Indonesia._

**Bold** : **Dalam pikiran**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto sebisa mungkin menghindari lemparan pisau dari sosok berpakaian putih yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Pria itu terus menerus melemparkan pisau setipis kertas ke arahnya. Dan hampir semua lemparan itu akurat menggenai tubuhnya. Walau hanya meninggalkan goresan-goresan kecil tak berarti.

Matanya awas mentap sekitar dengan pencahayaan yang minim di lorong gang kecil yang baru saja di masukinya. Pria yang mengejarnya masih tetap mengikuti di belakang, berlari cepat di dinding gang tanpa kesulitan.

Satu pisau kembali melesat menggores pakaian serba hitam yang kini ia kenakan. Mata biru saffirnya mengerjab sesaat, kagum akan kemampuan melempar pria berpakaian putih itu. Semuanya tepat, cepat, dan akurat. Naruto bahakan tidak yakin pria itu sempat mengecek posisinya kini. Ia yang berlindung di balik dinding setinggi nyaris tiga meter tentu harusnya menyulitkan lawanya. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Sementara Naruto sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membalik keadaanya yang sudah terpojok, pria itu, Sabaku Gaara mencoba mencari cara agar Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya secepat mungkin. Persediaan pisaunya sudah mulai menipis dan Naruto belum mendapatkan luka serius sama sekali. Keadaan seperti ini bisa membuatnya kalah, cepat atau lambat.

Merasa keadaan mulai menyudutkannya, Gaara yang kini keadaannya sama dengan Naruto, mulai menerjang di mana tempat Naruto bersembunyi dengan pisau potong di tangan Kanan. Tepat seperti dugaan Gaara, Naruto juga ikut menerjang. Ia melemparkan sebuah benda mirip kawat tebal ke arah kaki kiri Gaara yang tampak terbuka.

Gaara yang tidak menduga serangan itu terlambat mengelak dan benda dari tangan Naruto melukai bagian paha Gaara. Celana kain Gaara tergores dan Gaara nyaris terjatuh ke arah Kanan di mana tadi ia menghindar. Tangan kanan Gaara segera menumpu dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia kembali berdiri tegak di atas tanah dengan kakinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto kembali menyerang bagian sisi kiri Gaara yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan.

Gaara mendecih kesal dan kembali menghindar dengan melompat tinggi membuat serangan Naruto hanya mengenai angin kosong. Kali ini Naruto yang mendecih kesal dan mengumpat pelan karena saat ini posisinya sangat membahayakan. Ia bisa diserang kapan saja oleh Gaara jika ia tidak cepat-cepat berbalik dan mencari tempat aman.

Gaara yang tidak ingin kesempatannya hilang langsung menyerang Naruto dengan segenap kekuatannya. Ia herharap, serangannya ini bisa berdampak besar pada Naruto dan semua bisa berakhir cepat. Tapi Naruto pun tidak ingin kalah, pria bersurai pirang jabrik itu melompat ke kiri bertumpu pada tong berukuran sedang dan kembali melompat menyongsong Gaara yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

Naruto menyeringai saat kunai khususnya membuat luka di bahu kiri Gaara. "_S_epertinya aku yang akan menang kali ini, Gaara." Katanya senang. Ia melompat tinggi berniat menjauhi tubuh Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu berpijak.

"Tidak, jangan mimpi, Namikaze!" Balas Gaara sengit. Gaara memutar tubuh di udara dan memberikan tendangan bermanufer cepat yang telak mengenai perut Naruto.

Naruto mengerang sesaat sebelum kembali meloncat mundur memberikan jarak antara ia dan Gaara. Pria berkulit tan itu menggenggam perutnya kesakitan dan berjalan tertatih mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

Merasa lebih baik, Naruto mendesis dan mengacungkan pedang pendeknya di depan Gaara. Menebasnya di udara sesaat dan langsung berlari menerjang Gaara yang sudah bersiap menahan serangan dari Naruto. Gaara menunduk saat Naruto menusuk bagian dadanya. Ia menendang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyambar pedang pendek yang terlepas dari tangan Naruto.

Seolah sudah memprediksi hal tersebut, Naruto menginjak kaki Gaara dan menendang pelipis Gaara dengan ujung tumitnya. "Gaahhh.." Gaara kembali mengerang, ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto dan melakukan tendangan berputar.

Naruto menahan serangan Gaara, kaki Gaara yang berniat menendang pelipis kanan Naruto malah tertahan di udara. Naruto menyeringai dan memukul pergelangan kaki Gaara, kemudian menghempaskan kaki Gaara berserta tubuhnya ke arah dinding sebelah kiri mereka.

Gaara langsung menahan tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan. Kaki kirinya sendiri berdenyut-denyut akibat serangan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang limbung jatuh dan menghantam tanah. Gaara bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, pakaian serba putihnya sudah kotor oleh debu dan air dari gang sempit yang menjadi arena bertarung mereka.

Gaara bersiap menyerang Naruto kembali seandainya sebuah _katana_ tidak menghalangi langkahnya. Gaara mendongak, menatap sosok pria yang mengenakan _hakama_ dengan tidak benar, sehingga dada bidangnya terekspor dengan jelas.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua. Kita kembali." Ujar sosok itu dingin. Wajahnya datar dan menatap Naruto dan Gaara dingin.

Naruto tampak kesal dengan kehadiran orang itu, "Apa hakmu memerintah kami, _teme_?" sergah Naruto tidak terima. Ia memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Jelas, _dobe_. Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku 'menjemput' kalian." Kata Sasuke kesal. Ia tampak muak mengurusi teman-tapi-musuhnya itu.

Susah-susah ia mengejar dan menjemput Naruto dan Gaara yang kabur dari latihan dan malah berlatih dengan berlebihan di luar arena sekolah, tapi pria blonde itu malah sama sekali tidak menghargainya. **'Harusnya orang lain saja yang menjemput mereka berdua.'** Pikir Sasuke geram.

"Hahh, sudahlah kalian. Kita pulang sekarang Naruto." Gaara akhirnya buka suara dan menyeret Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mendecih dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Gaara. Sesaat ia bisa melihat iris mata yang sangat familier di sudut gang tadi. Tapi ia memilih mengabaikan dan mulai melompati atap seperti Gaara dan Sasuke yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Sampai sosok ketiga pemuda itu menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam, iris sewarna batu amethsty itu terus mengintai di balik bak tong sampah besar di dekat Gaara terakhir kali terjatuh. Ia terus mengamati bak kucing mengamati mangsanya. Manik matanya bersinar, seolah ia telah menemukan mangsa yang telah lama diincarnya.

Senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat. Ia tampak seperti tengah menyeringai lebar di kegelapan yang seolah menelannya bulat-bulat.

* * *

Naruto melangkah menuju sebuah taman di samping mensionnya. Taman itu luas, sangat malah. Dengan rumah kaca, kolam ikan, dan taman batu memenuhi bagian samping mensionnya itu. Juga ada kursi panjang bercat putih kesukaannya. Dan jalan kecil dari rumput yang kini membawanya ke taman belakang yang tiga kali lebih luas.

Sebenarnya bagian samping dan belakang mensionya di batasi oleh pagar putih setinggi satu meter, dan jalan rumput itulah satu-satunya akses menuju taman belakang dari taman samping. Tapi Naruto tidak melihat jalan itu padahal jelas baru setengah jalan ia lalui. Naruto kini malah berdiri di sebuah ayunan di taman depan dan anehnya lagi ia bisa melihat dirinya saat kecil di ayunan lainnya.

Saat Naruto hampir bersuara, sosok lain memasuki indra pengelihatannya. Sosok gadis manis dengan surai indigo pendek yang tengah menatap sosok kecilnya marah. Naruto besar jelas mengenali sosok itu karena matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"**Dia? Kenapa ada dia?"**

Naruto terus berpikir saat menyaksikan ingatan kilas baliknya. Saat ia masih berusia enam tahun dan gadis di hadapannya memarahi dengan suara kecilnya yang membuatnya tampak imut. Tapi tidak di telinga Naruto yang masih merasa ngeri pada sosok itu walau ia sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

Gadis itu adalah teman kecil Naruto seperti Gaara dan Sasuke. Bedanya, Naruto berani melawan Gaara dan Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Baginya, gadis itu sama seramnya dengan Ibunya. Wajah yang mencebik imut itu bagaikan iblis penjabut nyawa di mata Naruto. Tapi gadis itu juga sama pentingnya dengan Ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Gaara dan Sasuke, seingat Naruto ia baru saja melakukan 'Latih Tanding' melawan Gaara yang langsung dihentikan oleh Sasuke saat ia hampir saja menang. Memang sih, itu kesalahannya karena keluar dari batas teritorial yang ada. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Naruto kembali fokus pada dua anak kecil di sampinganya. Gadis itu sudah tidak lagi memasang wajah kesal. Gadis itu malas tengah menarik sosok kecilnya masuk ke dalam mensionnya yang besar. Sepertinya menuju dapur, karena mereka berbelok ke kiri dimana dapur besar mension Naruto berada.

Pemandangan di depan mata Naruto kembali berubah. Kali ini sebuah ruang kelas menjadi latar belakang tempatnya berada. Ia kini tengah terduduk manis di atas meja guru yang diyakininya ruang kelasnya saat kelas satu. Lalu di dekat jendela, seorang gadis tengah menatap keluar kelas dengan efek tirai yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung juga ikut menari-nari nakal, membuat si gadis terus-menerus menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, lebih tepatnya ke arah sosok lainya yang tengah terduduk tepat tiga bangku di depanya. Gadis itu mendesah lama, yang lebih terdengar seperti desah kecewa di telinga Naruto.

Naruto ingat kejadian ini, tepat satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat terakhirnya melihat gadis itu dengan mata biru saffirnya. Saat itu, gadis itu menodongnya dengan pisau dan mengancam Naruto dengan wajah seramnya. Meminta (menyuruh) agar Naruto tidak berhenti berlatih dan bisa mengalahkanya saat kembali nanti. Yang menurut Naruto seperti ucapan perpisahan tidak langsung.

Sampai sekarang Naruto belum kembali bertemu gadis itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebagian hatinya sangat merindukan gadis itu. Dan sebagiannya lagi takut gadis itu kembali dan menyiksanya lebih dari yang dulu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menghapus pemikiran bodohnya dan kembali mengamati apa yang gadis itu lakukan pada sosoknya yang lain. Gadis itu mendekat pada sosok Naruto yang tengah mengenakan _seifuku_nya. Kemudian memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat seolah enggan melepasnya.

Naruto ingat begaimana cara gadis itu memeluknya, mendekapnya erat namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak lama gadis itu memeluknya, hanya sekitar setengah menit kemudian melepaskanya. Tersenyum meremehkan, gadis itu melangkah menjauhi sosok Naruto yang lain. Kemudian pandangan Naruto mejadi buram dan gelap lalu semuanya menghilang.

* * *

Naruto membuka manik biru saffirnya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Diliriknya jam di dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul dua dinihari. Mimpi itu masih sedikit memenuhi kepalanya, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba memimpikan teman masa kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia segera meraih _gadget_ berwarna hitam itu dan membuka pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

'Satu Pesan Masuk. Dari Sasu-_Teme_' Naruto menyernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tidak biasanya pria macam Sasuke mengiriminya pesan di jam seperti ini, pikir Naruto. Jemarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya dan pesan itu terbuka, menampilakan sederet huruf _kanji_ yang dibaca Naruto dengan cepat.

'**Aku akan menjemputmu lima belas menit lagi, bersiaplah atau aku akan mendobrak paksa kamarmu.**

**Sabaku T.'**

Naruto tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanya. Alis kirinya terangkat naik saat melihat nama yang tertera di bagian bawah pesan masuknya. **'Untuk apa Temari-nee memakai ponsel Sasuke?'**. Dahi Naruto semakin mengerut saat melihat batas waktu yang Temari berikan untuknya.

'**Lima belas menit.'** Naruto melirik jam pesan itu masuk 02.25, kemudian melirik waktu di kanan atas ponselnya, 02.30. **'Oh, **_**shit**_**. Tinggal sepuluh menit.'** Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto menuju kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian lengannya menyambar sebuah tas dan memasukan dompet, ponsel, dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dengan perlahan. Sepatu ketsnya menimbulkan bunyi berderap pelan yang terdengar sangat jelas di mension Namikaze yang tampak lenggang. Melihat pukul berapa saat ini, Naruto pikir itu sangat normal. Setelah mencapai pintu bagian depan dan membukanya, Naruto bisa melihat sosok Sasuke dan Temari di samping sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam metalik.

Jujur, Naruto cukup heran melihat Temari bisa bersama Sasuke mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele. Berbeda jika bersama dengan Shimakaru, Temari tampak lebih cerewet dan berisik saat bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Mungkin kedua orang itu sama seperti adiknya, jadi Temari mencereweti dua orang itu sama seperti ia mencereweti Gaara, adiknya.

Naruto meringis pelan saat melihat Temari mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukan pada Naruto dengan mimik wajah kesal. Sasuke sih tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia lebih senang mendengarkan musik dari _iPodnya_. Terbukti dari _headphon_ hitam yang menggantung di telingannya. Pria itu menaikan kaca mata hitamnya saat melihat sosok Naruto dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Temari dan Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang diiringi suara Temari yang tengah memarahi Naruto karena terlambat tujuh menit tiga belas detik. Mobil _sport_ itu berlalu dari kediaman Namikaze dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

Naruto mencebik kesal saat melihat ruang kelas khusus telah sepi oleh manusia. Kelas malam itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Mengabaikan Naruto seorang diri, padahal mereka harusnya tahu orang seperti apa Naruto itu. Orang yang tidak bisa diam dan harus selalu di temani atau ia akan mengamuk.

Sebenarnya ia bingung mengapa Temari dan Sasuke menjemputnya tadi. Ia pikir ada hal penting apa sampai dua orang yang paling tidak akur dengannya itu sampai mau menjemputnya. Tahunya, setelah mereka sampai, Temari dan Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya di pintu depan.

Naruto melirik Sai yang duduk di hadapnnya. Pria itu tengah melukis sesuatu dengan cat airnya. Wajahnya tampak damai, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Di samping kiri Naruto ada Sasuke yang tengah mengaca dengan narsisnya. **'Mungkin membersihkan giginya dari kulit tomat.'** Pikir Naruto tidak ambil pusing walau wajahnya menyiratkan rasa jijik.

Di dekat pintu, ada Ino dan Temari yang tengah mengobrol entah tentang apa Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak akan ikut mengobrol bersama mereka seperti;

"_Konbawa_, Ino, Temari-nee"

"Oh, Naruto. _Konbawa_." Balas Temari diiringi senyum tipis.

"_Konbawa_, Naruto." Ino membalas singkat.

"Malam ini cerah ya? Tahu ngak? Harga lipstick di toko B sedang diskon?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ala ibu-ibu arisan tukang gosip.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak dalam otak Naruto. Mungkin pria bersurai blond itu harus pergi dari sana sebelum ia menjadi gila atau mungkin lebih parah, menjadi pria-tidak-wanita-juga-bukan macam Deidara. Jika ia lebih lama di sana mungkin otaknya itu bisa rusak. Dan soal pemikirannya tadi..

Rasanya Naruto hanya perlu melupakanya dan manganggapnya angin lalu sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi pria yang kejantanannya dipertanyakan seperti si _Hebi_, Orochimaru. Naruto meringis dalam hati, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kelas itu yang diiringi wajah tidak mengerti dari Sasuke.

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk-duduk di paviliun tempat ia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul untuk makan siang, dengan angin malam musim gugur menjadi teman bisu. Angin yang berhembus kencang sepertinya tidak menggoyahkan keinginan Naruto yang ingin berada di sana lebih lama lagi.

Naruto mendongak, menatap langit cerah tanpa awan penuh bintang. Langit yang sangat gadis itu sukai. Naruto tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Apa ia barusan sedang memikirkan gadis di mimpinya? Apa karena ia baru saja memimpikan gadis itu?

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti jawabannya. Yang jelas ia hanya ingat apa saja yang gadis itu sukai. Dari bunga, makanan, minuman, musim, warna, benda, lagu, sampai angka kesukaanya. Naruto bukannya sengaja mengingat itu semua. Hanya saja otaknya tanpa diperintah mengingat itu semua dengan pasti, tanpa terlewat satu hal pun. Bahkan hal terkecil dari gadis itu.

Naruto mendesah petus asa saat bayangan gadis itu tidak lekas hilang dari pikirannya. Ia malah semakin mengingat semua hal tentang gadis itu tanpa terlewat satu pun. Ia bahakan mengingat kejadian yang menrutnya tidak penting dengan mendetail.

Naruto terus asik dengan pikirannya sampai suara berat khas laki-laki mengintupsinya. Mengambil sebagian jiwa Naruto yang tengah asik dengan alam pikirannya hingga pria blondie itu sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yo, Naruto! Sedang apa kau di situ? Mau mati kedinginan ya?" tanya Kiba sinis. Kemudian tertawa keras seolah menertawakan kesintingan Naruto yang berada di luar malam-malam saat pertengahan musim gugur.

"_Urusai, baka Inu_!" balas Naruto sarkastik. Pria itu memanyunkan bibir atasnya, membuat wajah manisnya kian bertambah imut. Tapi Kiba yang melihatnya malah memasang wajah ingin muntah. Begitu pula Akamaru yang ada di pelukan Kiba. Anjing itu menggonggong dengan nada jijik.

"Kau ini.. Aku mau susah-susah kemari, kau malah bersikap menyebalkan seperi itu. Tahu begitu lebih baik aku tidak ke sini saja. Dasar!" cerocos Kiba panjang lebar. Seolah tidak peduli dengan mimik wajah Naruto yang kian bertambah kesal.

"Apa katamu saja lah." Naruto memutar matanya bosan, "Mau apa kau ke sini? Jangan bila mau mengencani salah satu _yurei_ di sini? Mentang-mentang kau jomblo."

Kali ini Kiba yang mendelik kesal. Dia memang jomblo (singel lebih tepatnya), tapi tidak sampai segitunya sampai ia mau sama _yurei _jejadian macam Naruto. Ah, lupakan saja, tidak penting, pikirnya.

Kiba berdehem singkat, kemudian membuka mulut berniat menyampaikan maksud dari kedatangannya ke situ, "Tsunade_-sama_ mencarimu. Dia bilang ada kejutan 'kecil' di ruang kepala sekolah."

Naruto menangakat salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Bingung. Tapi, sebagian kecil hatinya merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Tapi di buangnya perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Tidak ingin ber'negatif thinking' pada Neneknya.

"Shion juga di panggil?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Kiba mengendikan bahunya acuh dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Pria pencinta anjing itu sama sekali tidak menilik wajah Naruto yang seolah tengah menahan buang air besar. Mungkin Kiba tahu apa yang terjadi karena pria itu menyeringai tipis setelah berbalik pergi. Tapi, mungkin pria itu juga tidak tahu karena ia juga bingung tentang apa yang Nenek-tapi-muda itu siapkan.

Naruto memilih bangkit dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Mengabaikan semua perasaan buruk yang menghinggapi pikirannya. Toh ia bukan orang yang terlalu banyak berpikir seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Jadi jalani saja, kalau hal itu buruk yang tinggal kabur. Toh tidak ada salahnya pergi, ia bisa kembali kapan saja. Tapi, itu pun kalau ia bisa kembali.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang simpel tapi rapi. Cukup mengherankan karena yang menempati adalah wanita usia enam puluh tahunan yang gila judi dan mabuk-mabukan. Pasti Shizune, wakil kepala sekolah, sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk membuat ruangan itu tetap rapi.

Naruto memilih mengabaikan dan fokus pada wanita berwajah muda di hadapannya. Tsunade duduk tenang di tempatnya dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Mata coklat mudanya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Yo, _Baa-chan_." Naruto menyapa Tsunade layaknya menyapa teman sebayanya. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari meja Tsunade, kakinya berselonjor di atas meja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Tsunade.

"Namikaze_-san_, kalau kau tidak keberatan panggil aku Kepala Sekolah dan bersikaplah sopan." Ucapnya dengan senyum di wajah. Bukan tipe senyum manis dan ramah, tapi senyum mengancam yang membuat Naruto langsung menurunkan kakinya.

"Ada urusan apa Tsunade_-sama_ memanggilku?"

Tsunade tersenyum puas, "Kau dapat misi baru. Berterima kasihlah aku memilihmu bukan orang lain."

Naruto menaikan alis kirinya tinggi-tinggi, bingung. "Maksud _Baa-chan_?" saking bingungnya, Naruto bahkan lupa memanggil Tsunade-sama pada Neneknya itu. Namun dalam hati ia meruntuk, **'Tidak, lebih baik aku merawat taman **_**Kaa-chan**_** ketimbang melakukan misi tidak jelas yang mungkin saja membahayakan nyawaku.'**

"Kau akan dapat rekan baru. Yah, tidak benar-benar baru, tapi sudah lama kau tidak bertemu dengannya kan?"

Naruto semakin bingung dengan perkataan Tsunade. Di tatapnya wanita yang menjadi ibu ayahnya itu. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa Naruto mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang misi barunya ini. Rasanya ada perasaan gelisah menekan dadanya.

"Misinya akan kuberitahu nanti." Naruto bisa melihat senyum di wajah Tsunade, "Kau, masuk." Perintah Tsunade entah kepada siapa di luar ruangan.

Pintu bercat coklat emboni itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang baru saja muncul di mimpi Naruto. Lama Naruto menatap gadis itu dalam keterkejutannya. Gadis itu seolah mengidahkan keberadaan Naruto dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Tsunade.

"_OMAEEE_..." Teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh ruangan kepala sekolah, jari telunjuknya menuding gadis itu.

Si gadis hanya menyeringai kecil dan memberi salam kepada Naruto gadis itu bahkan membungkuk sopan pada Naruto, "_Konbawa_, Naruto_-kun_." Dan dunia Naruto seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Hilang dan gelap, buram. Ia pingsan di tempatnya berdiri.

***Tsuzuku***

* * *

Mungkin chapter ini masih membingungkan dan banyak typo yang tidak termaafkan saking banyaknya. Tapi, review anda sekalian sangat dibutuhkan di sini.


	2. Chapter 2 : She Come Back

Shinobi no Shoshiki, That We Are

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Supernatural, a littel Romance, and maybe Humor

Character : Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten,

Pair : NaruHina, NejiTen

Warning : Typo's, OoC, Bahas Jepang yang aneh, kurangnya kata, dll.

Chapter 2 : She Come Back

Ket :

_Italic_ : Bahasa Jepang atau bahasa yang bukan bahasa Inonesia.

Bold : Dalam pikiran

Italic + Bold : Mimpi Naruto

* * *

Shinobi no Shoshiki adalah organisasi rahasia pemerintah. Mereka tidak hanya menangkap teroris atau penjahat kelas atas di Jepang, tapi juga menangani keanehan tidak wajar yang terjadi di Jepang. Seperti namanya, Shinobi no Shoshiki bergerak secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan masarakat awam. Mereka bergerak atas permintaan pemerintah atau permintaan bangsawan tinggi di Jepang.

Melindungi individu tertentu, mencuri, membunuh, membantai sebuah kelompok, atau melakukan penyelidikan rahasia biasa mereka lakukan atas izin pemerintah. Bahkan mereka memiliki sekolah khusus untuk calon Shinobi no Shoshiki. Konoha _no Gakko_ dan Suna _no Gakko_ adalah lembaga pendidikan resmi untuk para calon Shinobi no Shoshiki.

Konoha _no Gakko_ terletak di Konoha _Gakuen_. Para siswa biasa menyebut Konoha no Gakko sebagai kelas malam. Karena para calon Shinobi no Shoshiki mendapat pembelajaran saat malam hari, ketika jam pembelajaran di Konoha _Gakuen_ telah usai. Sedangkan Suna _no Gakko_ terletak di Akademi Suna

Para calon Shinobi no Shoshiki tidak hanya belajar cara menggunakan senjata, mereka belajar bela diri, menjadi mata-mata yang baik, membersihkan bukti, menyamar, menyembuhkan luka, dan berbagai pelajaran yang akan berguna ketika mereka menjadi Shinobi yang sebenarnya.

Mereka semua belajar saat masih kecil, atau ada yang belajar ketika memasuki SMP. Rata-rata murid di Konoha _no Gakko_ atau Suna _no Gakko_ adalah mereka yang memiliki bakat khusus atau mereka yang merupakan anak dari agen Shinobi no Shoshiki. Mereka yang memiliki bakat khusus akan mendapat undangan dari Shinobi no Shoshiki untuk masuk ke Konoha _no Gakko_ atau Suna _no Gakko_.

Dan ketika mereka SMA mereka akan menjalani misi untuk mendapat nilai kelulusan. Walau ada beberapa calon Shinobi yang menjalani misi sejak mereka kecil atau sejak SMP. Dan baik di Suna _no_ _Gakko_ maupun Konoha _no Gakko_ terdapat kelas khusus. Suna _no Gakko_ menyebut itu kelas aselerasi sedangkan Konoha no Gakko menyebut itu kelas Spesial.

Mereka yang di tempatkan di kelas khusus adalah mereka yang memiliki bakat, kekuatan, dan kemampuan untuk menjadi yang terbaik di Shinobi no Shoshiki. Dan Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu dari mereka yang terbaik. Ia adalah calon Shinobi no Shoshiki terbaik di Konoha no Gakko. Terbukti dari ia yang sudah mendapatkan misi atau lebih sering di sebut 'Pekerjaan' sejak kelas satu sekolah dasar.

* * *

Dan di sini lah Naruto sekarang, berjalan terkantung-katung di jalanan sepi Kota Kumo. Sebenarnya pria bersurai pirang itu tengah menjalani pekerjaannya bersama rekan. Tapi gadis itu malah hilang ditelan bumi dengan alasan mencari informasi lebih lanjut dari agen Shinobi no Shoshiki yang ada di Kumo. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak percaya akan hal itu.

Naruto duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di halte bus, menyelonjorkan kakinya yang terasa kaku karena berjalan terlalu lama. Sebenarnya ia pergi ke Kumo mengendarai motornya, tapi rekannya yang seenak jidat, merebut motor Naruto dan membawa kabur motornya. Dan entah untung atau apa, dompet Naruto juga ikut di bawa kabur.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri jalan yang tapak kosong. Menyadari tidak akan ada bis atau kendaraan yang akan lewat hingga pagi nanti Naruto merogoh sakunya, setelah menemukan ponselnya ia segera menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal di Kumo. Memberi kabar keberadaannya di Kumo sekaligus meminta dijemput dan di antar ke hotel-atau-ke-mana-saja-asal-ia-bisa-tidur.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Neji. Jemput aku. Adikmu menelantarkanku. Aku ada di halte di dekat gedung kedutaan. Hem, di jalan Tsubaki. Tanyakan saja nanti. Jaa." Naruto memutuskan panggilan itu dan duduk bersandar sekaligus meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit, Hyuuga Neji datang dengan mobil hitam metaliknya. Pria itu datang dengan rekan sekaligus anggota setimnya, Ten-ten. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju mobil Neji dengan senyum kegembiraan yang sangat lebar. Ten-ten saja harus memicingkan mata saat gigi Naruto bersinar tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Naruto." Ten-ten keluar dari mobil Neji dan mendekat pada Naruto, memeluk pria bersurai pirang itu sekilas.

Neji maju tepat ke hadapan Naruto dan langsung mengintrogasi pria bertampang konyol itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Mana _imouto_ku? Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" pria itu menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya menyengir tidak berdosa.

"Tenanglah Neji, kita bertanya pada Naruto di apartemen saja." Ten-ten mendorong tubuh Neji lembut ke arah mobil, tapi pria bersurai coklat panjang itu menolak dan malah mencengkram kerah Naruto.

"Jawab aku, _kuso_." Neji berteriak marah

"Aku tidak tau adikmu ada di mana _ttebayo_. Aku ada misi di sini dan adikmu menjadi rekanku, yeah dia kan memang rekanku." Naruto menepis tangan Neji yang berada di kerah bajunya. "Apa itu reaksimu pada teman yang satu setengah tahun tidak bertemu?" tambahnya.

Neji mengendus sebal, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau yang cuma calon SS (Shinobi no Shoshiki) bisa ada di Kumo? Dan Hinata sudah bukan lagi rekanmu. Dia sekarang anggota timku." sergahnya, tidak suka jika hubungan antara Naruto dan adiknya sebagai rekan diungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Ayolah Neji, Hinata masih rekanku hanya saja ia dipindahkan ke Kumo untuk semenyata waktu. Walau aku sendiri malas mengakuinya. Kau juga begitu. Paling sebentar lagi kau dan Ten-ten akan kembali ke Konoha." Cacar Naruto panjang lebar.

Neji mengendus sebal dan melangkah mendekati mobil, ia membuka pintu dan duduk di belakang kemudi, di sebelah Ten-ten. Naruto ikut mendengus dan mengikuti Neji dan Ten-ten. Sepertinya perkataanya yang tepat sasaran membuat Neji bungkam. Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil yang langsung melaju di kegelapan malam Kota Kumo.

* * *

"_**Hm? Sepertinya rambut pirang tidak cocok untukmu, Naruto-kun! Bagaimana jika kita memotongnya hingga habis?" tanya seorang gadis manis dengan polosnya. Walau bibir gadis itu tengah menyeringai lebar.**_

_**Naruto bergidik pelan, kemudian menjawab histeris, "Tidak mau, Naru tidak mau botak!"**_

"_**Huh? Naruto-kun harus patuh padaku! Atau Naruto-kun mau merasakan sakit?" balas gadis itu masih dengan nada suara yang manis. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu menarik rambut Naruto keras-keras dan langsung membanting tubuh Naruto dan menindihinya.**_

_**Naruto menggeliat di bawah tubuh gadis yang sedang menindihinya. Tubuhnyanya ditekan kuat ke bawah dan rambut pirang jabriknya tengah di tarik oleh si gadis sehingga kepalanya sedikit menadah ke atas. Tangannya meronta-ronta di antara kekangan kaki si gadis.**_

"_**Sakit, sudah hentikan!" raung Naruto memohon. Tanggis Naruto pecah, namun itu tidak membuat gadis itu berhenti menyiksa Naruto. Kaki mungil gadis itu menendang dan menginjak Naruto tanpa ampun.**_

"_**Jadi Naruto-kun mau kupotong rambutnya, kan?" tanya gadis itu menekankan kata-katanya. Seringai di wajahnya kian melebar, seolah tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.**_

"_**Iya.. Hikss.. Naru mau.." Naruto terisak, tapi ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.**_

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya, sinar matahari pagi langsung memasuki indra pengelihatan tanpa terhalang oleh apa pun. Sepertinya ada yang membuka tirai jendela selagi ia terlelap. Naruto bangkit perlahan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sebahis tidur. Mata biru jernihnya menatap ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok rekannya tengah berdiri di sana dengan seringai di wajah.

"Seperti biasa Naruto-_kun_. Kau selalu tidak mengerti keadaan setelah bangun dari tidur." Suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya menatap Naruto tanpa berniat mendekatinya.

Naruto masih diam terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Sepertinya otaknya masih memperoses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Setelah benar-benar sadar ia langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar menatap sosok rekannya.

"Hinata, yang benar saja. Kau meninggalkanku semalam dan di mana motorku?"

Hyuuga Hinata, mantan rekan Naruto saat di Konoha dulu hingga ia pindah ke Kumo satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Juga sabahat Naruto sejak kecil dan gadis yang selalu menyiksanya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Yang menurut beberapa orang tidak mungkin karena Hinata adalah gadis manis, ramah, baik, dan lembut. Ya, ia gadis seperti itu di permukaan, tapi jauh di dalam, ia hanya gadis penyiksa yang suka membuat Naruto setengah mati.

"Naruto-_kun_. Apa begitu sikapmu pada rekanmu ini? Kita sudah satu setengah tahun tidak bertemu loh.." Hinata menatap Naruto lembut. Wajahnya menunjukan kekecewaan pada sikap Naruto yang tentu saja hanyalah akting belakang.

"Hentikan sikap sok manismu itu Hinata. Kau membuatku muak." Naruto mendesis tidak senang.

"Jadi, kau mau aku bersikap seperti apa, Naru, hm?" Hinata dengan cepat mendekati Naruto dan menodongkan pisau kecil di leher Naruto. Pisau di tangan Hinata naik dan kini nyarik menusuk pelipis Naruto, Hinata menekan pisau itu begitu kuat di sana.

"Seperti ini?" Naruto membalas mengejek. Pria itu memukul punggung tangan Hinata hingga pisau di tangan gadis itu terlempar ke lantai. Setelah di rasa cukup aman, Naruto bergeser ke kanan dan berdiri sejajar di samping Hinata.

Hinata mendengsu kesal dan menarik kerah Naruto seperti yang Neji lakukan tadi malam. Bedanya kali ini Naruto tidak menepis tangan Hinata seperti ia menepis tangan Neji. Naruto malah maju satu langkah dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pelukan melepas rindu untuk rekan terbaiku." Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata. Mengabaikan kekagetan gadis itu. Bahkan tangan Narutoyang tadinya di punggung Hinata, turun dan kini memeluk pingang Hinata erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku dasar _hentai_.." Hinata menaikan nada suaranya dan memukul Naruto telak di pipi kirinya. Gadis itu mundur tiga langkah ke belakang, melipat tangan di depan dada angkuh dan menatap Naruto yang tengah terduduk di lantai dengan tajam.

"_Itaiiii_.. Kejam sekali kau, Hinata-_chan_~" Naruto memasang mimik (sok) sedih sembari mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"Keh, biar tahu rasa kau, _Blondie_." Hinata berbalik dan menjauhi Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, pipi Hinata tengah memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Hinata berbalik setelah ekspresi wajahnya kembali tenang. "Kau sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Tsunade-_baa san_ tentang misi kali ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Baa-chan_ bilang jika sudah sampai Kumo kita harus ke kantor terlebih dahulu. Akan ada yang menjelaskan misi kita di sana." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah~" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "_Baa-chan_ bilang kita akan mendapat satu orang lagi untuk misi ini. Semoga saja bukan orang menjebalkan sepertimu." Naruto mengecilkan volumenya di kalimat terakhir, berharap Hinata tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi harapan Naruto tentu saja tidak terkabul, Hinata mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. "Apa katamu?" Hinata mendelik kesal.

"Ti.. Tidak kok.." sahut Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan keras.

"Huh.. Ya sudah. Bersiaplah, kita berangkat sekalian mencari sarapan." Tukas Hinata cepat. Ia kembali berbalik, keluar dari kamar dan berbelok ke arah kanan lalu hilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Huh? Tetap saja galak. Tidak mengerti deh kenapa Neji begitu overprotektif pada gadis galak itu. Manisan juga Shion~" Naruto mencibir kesal. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri sebelum pisau kembali terlempar padanya.

* * *

Motor sport hitam milik Naruto melaju begitu kencang di atas jalan, bahkan sempat menyalip mobil atau motor di depannya. Jalanan kota Kumo yang cukup macet tidak membuat motor hitam itu berhenti. Tapi, bukan Naruto yang mengendarai motor hitam itu. Hyuuga Hinata lah yang sedang mengendarainya dengan gila-gilaan.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Hinata. Motor itu meliuk di atas jalan, sebuah mobil kembali di salip oleh Hinata. Gadis yang kini mengenakan rok lipit biru tua pendek itu tampak tidak kesulitan sama sekali. Ia bahkan mengabaikan saat roknya nyaris tersingkap oleh angin. Narutolah yang terus-menerus menahan rok itu dengan tangannya.

"Naruto." Hinata berseru memanggil Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya. Tangan kirinya menepuk kasar punggung tangan kanan Naruto yang berada di atas perutnya.

"_Nani_?" Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata yang tidak tertutupi helm. Tangan kanannya yang ditepuk oleh Hinata kini naik beberapa senti. Nyaris sampai di dada Hinata.

Tapi tampaknya Hinata mengabaikan tangan Naruto dan kembali berseru, "Apa kantor yang kau maksud kantor Neji-_nii_ atau kantor milik B-_san_?"

"Hmmm.. _Wakaranai_."

Hinata kembali menepuk punggung tangan Naruto, tapi kali ini benar-benar keras sampai Naruto memekik pelan. Pria itu langsung menarik tangannya dari pingang Hinata dan mengelus-elus tangan kanannya. "Hinata.." geramnya kesal.

"_Nani_?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lembut yang terkesan tidak perduli.

"Kenapa kau pukul tanganku?"

"Kenapa kau menjawab tidak tahu tadi?" balas Hinata jengkel.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, _Baa-chan_ bilang kita hanya perlu ke kantor dan mendapat pengarahan di sana. lagian mana aku tahu ada dua kantor di sini?"

"Kau bicara seolah tidak pernah ke Kumo sebelumnya." Hinata mencibir jengkel. Merasa tidak berguna lagi berbicara dengan Naruto gadis itu memilih diam dan mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya sendirian.

Hening, baik Hinata dan naruto sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan. Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Naruto yang tahu betul Hinata tidak suka diganggu saat berpikir, hanya berdiam diri di belakang Hinata. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya menyender pada tubuh Hinata yang begitu kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh atletisnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus ke kantor Neji karena sekarang kau di tempatkan di sana. Dan misimu pasti akan di laporkan di sana juga, jadi ada kemungkinan kita mendapat pengarahan di sana."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Merasa aneh dengan penjelasan Naruto yang sedikit masuk akal tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi toh Hinata sudah memikirkan itu sedari tadi, buktinya saat ini motor hitam itu sedang menuju kantor tempatnya 'Bekerja' sekarang.

* * *

Kantor di Kumo tidak seperti di Konoha yang berada di sebuah gedung yang tampak seperti kantor pribadi. Di Kumo kedua kantornya berada di bawah tanah sebuah kedai ramen dan kantor polisi setempat. Dan di kedai ramen itu kini Naruto tengah memakan seporsi besar ramen bersama Hinata yang hanya memesan onigiri porsi kecil.

"Kau yakin hanya makan itu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Jarinya menunjuk onigiri Hinata yang hanya tersisa satu dari tiga buah.

"Hm.. Ini saja sudah cukup untukku yang tidak serakus dirimu." Hinata menjawab sinis.

"Huh? Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu? Aku kan bertanya karena khawatir!" Naruto mengendus kesal.

"Hm? Kau khawatir? Padaku?" Hinata tampak terperangah, kemudian gadis cantik dengan gaya yamato nadeshiko itu tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat _image_ kalemnya hancur.

"Sudahlah Hinata, berhenti tertawa atau aku perlu menutup paksa bibirmu itu, hm?" Naruto tersenyum jengkel.

"Kau berani?" Hinata menatap Naruto tajam. Kaki jenjangnya yang tertutupi boots setinggi lutut menendang tulang kering Naruto, tampaknya cukup keras karena si jabrik pirang itu mengaduh keras.

"_Itaii_, Hinata-_chan_.." Naruto mengaduh dengan nada manja yang tentu tidak berpengaruh pada Hinata. Buktinya gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya mengendus sebal. Tidak ingin membuat gadis penyiksa itu lebih kesal lagi, Naruto memilih diam dan kembali memakan ramen keempatnya yang langsung tandas berpindah ke perut karetnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berada di atas sini?" Suara sinis itu berasal dari Hyuuga Neji yang kesal menunggu Naruto dan Hinata menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Tadinya ia berniat membiarkan Namikaze muda itu menyelesaikan acara makan paginya dengan damai tanpa desakan yang harus membuatnya makan dengan terburu-buru. Tapi setelah dua jam menunggu, Neji membatalkan semua niatnya.

"Ini sudah selesai kok.." Naruto menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan santai. Tidak memperdulikan delikan tajam dari mata pucat Neji.

Hinata ikut meminum ochanya hingga tandas sebelum ia terkena semprot pemilik kedai karena menyisakan minumannya. Kemudian kedua mahluk berbeda gender itu melangkah mengikuti Neji yang masuk melalui sebuah pintu coklat sederhana yang tampak tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. Padahal, jika kau masuk kesana akan ada sebuah pintu kaca dengan pengaman super ketat seketat baju hijau milik Lee dan Ayahnya.

"He? Ternyata kantor di sini tidak kalah dengan kantor milik B-_san_." Entah kenapa Naruto tampak kagum dengan hal remeh itu. Manik saffirnya menyapu seluruh pemandangan di kantor itu. Hinata yang di sampingnya hanya bisa mengendus melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedikit kampungan.

"Berhenti bertindak sepeerti orang desa, Naruto. Kau membuatku malu." Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto yang tertutupi Jaket orange tua.

Naruto hanya menyernyit pelan dan mengabaikan Hinata. Matanya kembali mengamati sekelilingnya dengan serius. '**Sepertinya kantor ini memiliki penjagaan yang lebih ketat ketimbang kantor yang dipimpin B-**_**san**_.' Pikir Naruto melihat keamanan kantor di bawah pimpinan Darui itu.

"Ini ruangannya. Anggota tambahan kalian juga sudah ada di dalam sini." Neji berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berbahan kayu tebal bercat abu-abu gelap. Kemudian pria bersurai coklat panjang itu mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Tak lama terdengar suara yang mengizinkan Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Darui-_san_. Namikaze Naruto dari Konoha sudah datang." Neji menyingkir dari hadapan Darui yang menutupi pandangan pria berkuli coklat itu dari Naruto.

"Hooo..." Darui tampak antusias, "_Sashiburi ne_, Naruto-_san_. _Ogenki desu ka_?" Darui tampaknya ingin berbasa-basi pada Naruto.

"_Genki desu_. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, Darui-_san_?" Naruto tersenyum lima jari menanggapi Darui.

"Seperti yang terlihat." Darui merubah mimiknya menjadi serius, "Aku rasa Tsunade-_sama_ belum menjelaskan apa pun kepadamu." Naruto mengangguk tanpa sadar. Pri itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau kemari ditugaskan untuk menggagalkan operasi perdagangan obat terlarang oleh organisasi _Hebi_."

"Hoooo.." Kali ini Naruto yang tampak antusias. "Hanya menggagalkan? Bukan menangkap?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Tidak, kau cukup menggagalkannya bersama anggota timmu. Orang-orangku yang akan menangkap mereka." Darui melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau mampu?" tambah pria itu.

"Lebih dari mampu jika ada dua orang sekelas Hinata di timku." Naruto melirik Hinata yang mengendus malas. "Dan akan lebih mudah jika aku menangkap mereka juga."

Darui menggeleng singkat. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan Konoha dengan memintamu untuk menjadi anggota sementara kami. Lagi pula kantorku memiliki cukup banyak orang sekelas Neji."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan misi ini akan dilaksanakan?"

"Tiga hari lagi jika kita melakukannya sesuai jadwal. Dan mari kuperkenalkan anggota timmu selain Hyuuga Hinata. Kau kemarilah."

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam melangkah dari pojok ruangan. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh jubah itu hingga kekepala. Sedikit rambut merah keorangean mencuat dari tudung jubahnya. Kakinya beralaskan sepatu boot tentara yang tampak berat. Kedua lengannya bersilang di depan dada tampak angkuh.

Naruto langsung menyadari keberadaan orang itu yang semula tidak ia sadari sama sekali. Dan dari gaya dan cara orang itu melangkah, entah mengapa Naruto merasa mengenalinya. Dan Saat orang itu membuka tudungnya, segurat wajah tampan membuat Naruto membelalakan manik saffirnya. Iris yang sewarna dengan orang di hadapannya itu.

"Hei, Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu ya?" seseorang yang diketahui pria itu menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi Naruto.

"_Aniki_!?" Naruto berseru kaget. Dan di sampinganya, Hinata membelalakan matanya. Gadis itu tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Naruto.

***Tzuzuku***

* * *

Balesan Review :

Guest : Terima kasih sudah mereview chapter ini. Entah bagaimana dengan nanti, tapi saat ini Naruto dkk hanya punya kemampuan sewajarnya manusia biasa. Saya akan terus berjuang. Jadi jangan bosan membaca cerita ini ya?

hm : Naruto dan yang lainnya bukan ninja. Tapi mereka bekerja seperti ninja dalam artian bersembunyi dari publik atau masyarakat awam. Sekolah mereka lebih seperti sekolah khusus. Tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya masih sekolah si sekolah biasa. Jika kurang paham, silahkan bertanya lagi. Sebisa mungkin saya menjawab pertanyaan anda.

miiku : Maaf jika chapter awalnya membuat miiku bingung. Saya harap di chapter ini miiku lebih mengerti akan jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, di sini karakter Hinata tidak selembut seperti yang di canon. Mungkin karakternya akan 180° dari yang asli. Dan jika para readers tidak juga mendapat gambaran dari karakter Hinata di sini, silahkan menonton Naruto the Movie 6: Road to Ninja. Naruto bukan ninja. Lebih mirip intelejensi negara seperti FBI atau CIA.

Dan apa ada yang bisa menebak siapa 'Aniki' ini?

Dan review para readers masih saya tunggu.. :)


End file.
